


Cassarian Month

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cassarian Month 2020 (Disney), F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Just a story for Cassarian Month, as this time has been dubbed by the Cassarian Kingdom.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. 1.1 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I think I'm going to take all the prompts and have them run a continuing story. I know you only have to choose one prompt per week, but... I'm absolutely bored, and it's faster to write than draw.

"Oh, man... You seriously wouldn't believe half of the stories that I have to tell you, Raps!"

Cassandra's voice echoed throughout the throne room, sharing itself with some of the palace staff in the hallways. It had been somewhere around a year and a half since the halls of the palace had last heard her voice, and some would have to admit that it was a greatly missed sound.

The princess and her former lady-in-waiting were both seated on the floor of the throne room, having decided for some reason that this was the best place for them to catch up. Rapunzel was sitting cross-legged, leaning in as far as she possibly could without simply falling on her face. Cass, in the meanwhile, was sitting with her legs tucked up under her, eyes alight with the tales she had to tell.

It almost seemed like absolutely nothing had changed.

"Tell me," Rapunzel said, smiling a little, "I'm sure I can handle a few _stories,_ Cass."

She smirked. "Oh?"

The princess raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Bring it on."

"Alright. So..."

She opened her mouth to continue on, but was interrupted when a familiar voice piped up from the doorway.

"Hey, Rapunzel," it said, "I thought you should know that I fixed the problems with the running water in your suite."

Rapunzel looked up and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Varian."

Cassandra's head whipped up when she heard the name. _Varian._ Another old friend of hers.

He blinked, looking rather surprised to see her. "I... Cassie."

"Hey there, Varian."


	2. 1.2 - Pining/Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Seeing as time is a construct right now, I completely forgot to work on the rest of week one and all of week two. I kind of brought this upon myself when I decided to do all twelve prompts as opposed to one each week... Sorry, folks.
> 
> Also, the writing is going to get a little worse probably, from here on out. I'm literally just going to pull up Ao3 and go, without anything planned or written out ahead of time.

_"Hey there, Varian."_

Three words. That was all that it took for the royal engineer's old feelings to suddenly come flooding back to him.

This was _Cassie,_ the first-- and only-- woman he had ever really had feelings for. Well, okay... _Romantic_ feelings. He did care deeply for Rapunzel, and Catalina and Keira. But they were more like his sisters, if he was being honest.

Cass... Cass was different. She was the only one who could get his heart to start beating erratically, who caused his stomach to flip at least once each time he saw her.

He studied her, taking in just how much she had changed in the last year and a half. Technically, she had been gone for longer than that-- nearly four years, in fact-- but she stopped by every so often to check in with her family and friends. Not much was different from when she left, honestly, just that her hair was a little longer and now held in a side-ponytail. She did look more independent and free, though, and happier thanks to that.

"... Varian?"

He shook his head, jolting himself out of the thoughts when Cass said his name.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, concerned.

He nodded. "I... Yeah. Yeah, I should be."

Rapunzel smiled at him. "C'mon, take a seat. Cass was just telling me some stories from her adventures."

So Varian nodded and took a seat, ready to listen.


End file.
